


Restless

by damnedluckebi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fair Game Fluff, Flustered Qrow Branwen, Gay Clover Ebi, M/M, Oneshot, Qrow being a gay mess, Swearing, fair game, gay idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedluckebi/pseuds/damnedluckebi
Summary: Qrow was not able to sleep after a few days. His thoughts always went back to a certain Atlesian soldier. He hated it. He had never felt this restless over someone. He decided maybe he needed to take a few days off....Of course Clover, being the man he is, decided it'd be a good time to check up on him.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> **Hello my fellow fairgamers! Am new to AO3 here! Hope y'all enjoy!**

Qrow Branwen, a licensed huntsman, possibly one of the best out there, a loner, and a damned recovering alcoholic, finally fell in love. Why you ask? Qrow has no clue. The fact that he was part of the Atlesian Military too! He had never liked Atlas military and yet, here he was, sitting his ass down, in his messy room, snuggled up in a blanket, looking like a mess, while shoveling down a bucket of ice cream. He groaned out, frustrated with himself. He hadn’t left his room in a few days, sending out a message to James every single day, without fail, telling him he was sick and not to be disturbed. James of course told him to get well soon, even if he didn't really know the exact reason. Only Qrow knew why he was in his state of mind. 

The first day they met, when Qrow was caught, he swore to the Gods, he hadn’t met a man so attractive, and the fact that he could keep his calm, was a miracle in itself. Every time Qrow would talk to him after that, for the last few weeks. He always felt as if Clover was being flirty with him and at first, he thought it was just some friendly banter, but no. It kept going. Was it because Qrow was just overthinking? Was it real? Qrow didn’t know. But he sure as hell felt different around this man. He felt…

Qrow groaned as he shoveled more ice cream into his mouth. He looked down to see the tub of ice cream he had been shoveling into his mouth...still about half full. Good. He was so confused with himself, with his own feelings. He knew, however, that there was no way in hell could he face Clover damned Ebi, alone. He just knew that they were gonna at one point during the day, before or, if he was lucky, which he wasn’t, after the mission, they were gonna end up alone, and that was not something Qrow wanted to deal with.

Soon, Qrow was snapped back into reality as he heard a knock at his door. He snapped his neck and sighed, while squinting his tired eyes. He proceeded to snuggle up more into his blanket and shout at the door. “No one’s home! Go away!” He continued to put a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. The voice soon replied back. 

_Oh no...._

“Qrow..please let me in..”

_Ah shit! Why did he have to come right now?!_

Qrow’s face grew red as he heard the voice and covered his face with the blanket and wiped his face with the blanket and tried to compose himself. As much as he told himself these few days, he knew too goddamned well that he wanted to see Clover, he had actually missed him, but hell his brain told him otherwise, and being Qrow, he decided to become a shut-in.

Qrow finally took the courage to get up from his bed and put the tub of ice cream on his nightstand...or well whatever’s left of it...and tossed the blanket to the ground. He fixed his t-shirt and pajama pants before walking over to the door and breathing in.

_You can do this, Qrow. It’s just Clover..How bad can it be? He's not why you're like this right now....DEFINITELY not him. You're just sick. That's all....fuck me..._

He shook the thought out of his head before holding in his breath as he twisted the door handle ever so slightly as he cracked the door open, only allowing Clover to see his face, but enough for Qrow to see Clover’s whole figure. He felt his heart beat a thousand miles an hour right when he saw him and he cursed his heart for doing so.

Clover’s smile faded as he saw Qrow’s condition. “Qrow...you don’t look so good...are you alright?” Qrow scoffed and let out a tiny sarcastic chuckle, “Do I seem ok to you?” Clover’s smile came back ever so slightly as he was glad Qrow still had his humor with him. “Well, Qrow, I came to check on you,,,” Clover rubbed the back of his neck and looked away sighing, “..I also wanna apologize for not checking on you these few days, I’ve been having a really busy schedule and well, I couldn’t exactly come by-” Qrow cut him off completely, putting a finger on Clover’s lips and lightly chuckling while looking down, unable to look at him fully yet without losing his composure. 

“S’fine, lucky charm, I wasn’t expecting you to come over anyway.” He put his hand down. Clover’s face had a tint of red. It wasn’t too obvious, luckily. Qrow’s face, however, had red written all over it. Qrow cleared his throat. “Well, since your here, might as well come in....I guess.” Qrow opened the door wider, revealing the mess that is his room to Clover. Clover let out a soft chuckle. “Is your room always this messy?” Qrow’s face grew a tad bit redder, this time from embarrassment. He grumbled slightly as he left the door open and walked over to his bed, face planting into the bed and groaned, the sound muffled due to the bed below him. Clover let out a louder laugh as he found Qrow’s behavior adorable. He walked in, making sure not to step on the items on the ground, and closed the door behind him, with a click. 

Clover walked over to him and sat next to him on his bed. Clover stared at Qrow, and his smile grew wider, “For someone who is always all broody and edgy, you seem to know how to act adorable.” Qrow’s face was not going to save him today. He groaned even louder as his face was still on the bed. Clover proceeded to place a hand on Qrow’s head, stroking it a bit. Clover continued pestering him and Qrow both loved it and hated it. “You know, you really have one of the most beautiful black slick hair I’ve ever seen. It really suits you too.” Qrow whined as he finally took the courage to look up and stare at Clover’s oh so wonderful teal eyes. Clover could see the red in his face and Clover’s heart started beating faster than it initially was. He gulped slightly. Qrow decided to pay back Clover’s flirtatious behavior. “Well, I think that a certain someone really doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut.” Qrow smirked at his own comment, but somehow, that made his heart go nuts as he felt his stomach fill up with butterflies. Clover’s hand moved to his cheek as Clover let out a small low chuckle, “Well, being discreet isn’t my strong suit.” 

TQrow meant it as a joke, not as whatever the hell Clover took it as. His eyes widened as he looked up at Clover. He swore that even Clover could feel the heat radiating off of his cheek. Qrow was really left speechless this time. Clover knew what he said. The whole point of meeting Qrow today was actually to finally tell him. He lied about having missions. His reason for not meeting Qrow those past few days was because he needed to work up the courage to actually talk to Qrow, and this was his perfect chance. Clover soon felt Qrow’s forehead, and sure enough, it was hot. Being Clover, he thought that Qrow was running a fever. 

Clover sighed, “Come on, we should get you under the covers...Your temperature must be really high right now.” Qrow bit his lip and was about to stand up when Clover instead stood up and walked next to him, carrying him in his arms bridal style. Qrow yelped and was about to say something and insist that he could walk himself to his own bed which was quite literally right there, but Clover hushed him. “Can’t let you get sicker..I wouldn’t forgive myself otherwise.” Qrow was still speechless, he was unsure of what to say to this hunk of man in front of him. He decided the best course of action was maybe to just go with the flow.

His heart was beating in so many irregular patterns while Clover laid him on his back, resting Qrow’s head gently on the pillow and getting the blanket that Qrow tossed on the floor and laying it gently on top of him. Clover sat next to him and his gaze finally locked on the tub of ice cream that was located on Qrow’s nightstand. He cocked an eyebrow as he looked back at Qrow, slightly frowning “Qrow..you shouldn’t be eating Ice cream like this when you’re sick.....I’ll go put it away.” 

Clover was about to stand up again to put away the ice cream in the freezer but Qrow stopped him by holding on to his arm. Qrow sighed and Clover’s head snapped to look at him, wondering why he was stopped.

“W-wait...stay, please...” Qrow still put up his sick facade. He wasn’t sick, just a blushing tired mess. He wasn’t sure how Clover would react if he knew Qrow wasn’t actually sick. Maybe they’ll laugh about it in the future, but right now didn’t really seem like a good time to reveal it. He didn’t want Clover to leave, as much his brain was giving out the signal to just let him leave, his heart wanted his lucky charm to stay. Clover smiled softly as he sat back down. His hand stretched out to stroke Qrow’s head again.

“Alright, I’ll stay.” Qrow smiled genuinely. He hadn’t been able to sleep these past few days and wasn’t expecting this to be the thing he had needed to actually sleep. The soothing feeling of Clover’s hand on his head was enough to help him finally drift off into slumber. Clover let out a small laugh..Qrow had fallen asleep quite quickly. He could hear the tiny snores Qrow was letting escape his lips. Clover felt his forehead and noticed that it wasn’t as warm as before and he smiled lovingly at Qrow.

He heard a tiny beep from his scroll, pulling him back to reality. Clover couldn't help but frown, thinking that all he wanted right now was to stay by Qrow's side, but alas, duty calls. Clover sighed as he stared at Qrow’s beautiful sleeping face before leaning down and giving a soft kiss on his forehead. “ _Love you, baby bird._ ” He whispered softly. He soon picked up the tub of ice cream and placed it in Qrow’s freezer before walking out the door. Clover made a mental note to immediately come back to check on Qrow after the meeting with the general finished, hoping it would end as quickly as it came.


End file.
